


[vid] Becket Brothers

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2018, Fanvids, Gen, WTF Combat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Маленькая AU о том, что, даже пережив встречу с Остроголовом без потерь, братья Беккеты не всегда могут справиться с воспоминаниями.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket & Yancy Becket





	[vid] Becket Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Audio: The Killers - Flesh And Bone  
> Video: Pacific Rim  
> Edited for Fandom Guillermo Del Toro 2018 (WTF Adventurers Club 2019)


End file.
